writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 139
Unkle Munky is now available, without the ads, here >>> ---- *Artist - Hadouken. *Song - Turn The Lights Out. *Videos prone to removal. ---- When Nana States Was a Girl... *Pictured: Nana States' father setting out on a journey to buy cupcakes. ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- Inconvenience Store Zoe from Bootle asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding convenience? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Zoe, Arriving at your local convenience store only to find them closed strikes me as anything but convenient. A stronger case for making a claim I have yet to see. ---- Munky Memo ''Munky, we’ve had a complaint from the UN regarding your donation to the unfortunate people of Haiti.'' 'Unkle Munky says -' Why, what appears to be the problem, Mary? ''Ms. Motion Sickness replies - Ahem, apparently porno magazines aren’t exactly high on their list of priorities right now.'' 'Unkle Munky says -' Blimey! Things must be bad out there! ---- Flat Packed Stephen from Oldham asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I recently purchased a flat pack table from your heavily promoted ‘bargain basement’ range of self assembly furniture. I have studied the instructions meticulously but am at a loss as to how I can possibly fit section A into section B. 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Stephen, It would appear that a problem has occurred in the manufacturing process. Arrangements are currently ongoing and we hope to remove the tree from your living room shortly. Ahem. *Pictured: The Unkle Munky flat packed dinning table. ---- Munky's Contemplations This week: Munky contemplates space exploration... ---- Ipod Shuffle Confusion Ron from Nuneaton asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I’m having a bastard of a time downloading songs to my new ipod shuttle? Can you advise me please as to the correct procedure regarding this matter? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Ron, It would appear to me that you have inadvertently purchased the wrong piece of hardware. Exchanging your space shuttle for an ipod shuffle should put an end to your quandary. Ron replies - Oh I see. That might also explain why it’s proving so difficult to clip the bugger onto my belt then? 'Unkle Munky says -' Ahem. Yes Ron. *Pictured: The Ipod Shuffle. Not to be confused with Nasa's Space Shuttle. ---- Amy Knitwear's Top Tips 'Unkle Munky says -' Ahem. Thank you, Amy. ---- Munky Memo ''Mary Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - Munky, I've just received my pay packet and it appears that you’ve gone and paid me in peanuts again! Unkle Munky says -''' …Well you are working for a Munky! ---- Hot Water Jay from Cardiff asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I’ve just been invited to an impromptu party at a neighbours house. I’ve been asked to bring a bottle but the nearest off-licence is miles away. What can I do? 'Unkly Munky says -' Dear Jay, The lack of specific detail regarding your neighbour‘s request leads me to believe that simply arriving at their party with a hot water bottle should suffice. Jay replies - What the fuc…? ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - Is that your hot water bottle cover, Munky?'' 'Unkle Munky says -' Yes it is, Mary. Do you have a problem with that? ''Ms. Motion Sickness replies - Ahem. No, no it's fine. Jeezus.' ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>